Star Soldier Nova
Star Soldier Nova is story inspired by classic toku series and Andro Super Warriors. Characters Heroes *Star Soldier Nova Villains *Shadow Empire **Night Mephizon **Shadow Troopers **NovaKiller *Alien Corsaar *Spacer *Astro Dinosaur *Azteczaurus Part I “Dispose of him.” The vacuum of space would have killed most other beings in the solar system, but the few standing on the asteroid were unaffected. The speaker stood clad in gunmetal and purple armor, his lantern-like eyes shining white against the backdrop of stars. His face lacked features, just a pair of eyes and a vague inverted U-shape where his mouth would be, stretching down to his chin. A large crest jutted up across his head, and his fingers ended in claws. He spoke to a pair of soldiers clad head-to-toe in flat, metallic blue armor. They had a similar appearance, with the exception of less vibrant armor and black eyes. But their hands were the most notable aspect, for each arm led into a large double-barrelled cannon. The two lifted their weapons towards a fourth being. A white glow began to emanate from the pairs of barrels as the soldiers aimed at the other. They fired, sending energy spiraling towards their red, silver and gold target. A shimmering green wall flew up in front of the blasts, leading them to fizzle out. The shield faded, revealing their opponent once again. The soldier’s target stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was a deep red color, with silver hands and feet that resembled gloves and boots respectively. While he looked vaguely similar to all three of his foes, his face appeared more human with an actual, if non-opening, mouth. Silver armor spread over his shoulders and down his chest. An upside-down green triangle glowed in the center of it, while pipes stretched out from below. The green triangle matched his eyes and the crystal in his forehead, set inbetween a headphone-like structure, Next the red one lifted his hands and slid a pair of armbands down to his wrists. Lined in tubes, they looked uncannily like rocket launchers. Looks did not deceive, for rocket launchers they were. Missiles burst out of the tubes and shot towards the blue-armored beings. Most of them struck, creating small explosions of energy. Blue armor shattered and filled the vacuum, obscuring the vision of both remaining opponents. The purple one batted a large piece of armor aside and stepped forwards. “Incompetent fools, the lot of them. Really, Nova, if you’d just see things my way, we could leave all this messiness behind.” The red one, Nova, shook his head. “I’ve seen your way too many times. I may not have a home of my own, but others do, and you are not the leader for them.” “Few would decline an offer from Night Mephizon. Fewer live. I could count them on one hand…” the purple one lifted his hand and clenched his fist. “Oh wait, I couldn’t count any!” Striding forwards against the protests of gravity, Mephizon materialized a sword into his right hand. Nova kicked off and slid into space, sending more missiles towards his opponent. The blade countered each missile, detonating them one after the other before they could reach the weapon’s owner. Mephizon snarled and thrust his free hand out, a miniature black hole enveloping it. The attack launched out and sailed towards Nova, who threw up another emerald shield to block it. However, the black hole ignored the defensive ability entirely and collided with the inverted triangle. Nova was sent flying backwards, head over heels, in a burst of shadow. The triangle, a device called the Nova Flasher, began to blink rapidly. He was injured. “Remember this, Nova, and stop trying to interfere!” Mephizon called after him. After a moment, the purple one surrounded himself with energy and vanished in a flash. ... Category:Zombiejiger Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Star Soldier Nova Continuity